


End Up With You

by steverogers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogers/pseuds/steverogers
Summary: Before she can wander deeper in a spiral, there’s a soft knock on the door. It startles her at first. Maybe it’s Eliza or Alex. They both had popped their heads in earlier in the night. But the house is mostly quiet now, so she hardly breathes until she hears Kara’s whispers. “Lena? It’s me. Kara.”or... A collection of one-shots starting with the night before the Luthor/Danvers wedding and beyond.





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up from a nap and had this idea. i wrote it down and here we have it. i made sure to try and edit, but if you see a mistake, it's all on me. thanks for reading!

The waves crashing on the shore calms her as she stares into the blackness outside beyond the half opened window. Even with the lights off in the study, she can’t make anything out. The moon’s quiet almost as if it’s honoring Lena. She can’t focus on anything but her steady heartbeat and the waves outside. It calms her — steadies her. It forces her to be present in this moment. 

Her thoughts wander briefly to Kara and if she can hear the way her heart pounds slightly faster when she thinks about her. She knows by now that her girlfriend — no fiancé, she reminds herself with a soft smile — listens to her heartbeat when she needs to calm down. Lena likes that, being able to calm Kara down. Never in her life has someone relied on her as their center. 

Her eyes burn in a familiar way whenever she thinks about how lucky she’s become. Her throat tightens and she feels so _happy_ that it’s overwhelming. She’s not used to joy. Her life was a constant state of _be better, work harder, you are nothing, you can never do anything right_ that she started to believe it. She would never be anything more than her last name. A Luthor, even a half breed, was still a Luthor after all — cruel, reckless, cunning, and above all else, smart. Some of those she holds onto, but the rest serve as constant reminder that she can never be off. She consistently needs to be good so no one can point a finger at her and whisper _Lex_ or _Lillian_. It’ll always happen, she knows that now. Even with all the good L Corp has been doing over the past few years or the charities Lena supports personally or anonymous donations collected each Christmas to ensure everyone has a happy holiday. 

Before she can wander deeper in a spiral, there’s a soft knock on the door. It startles her at first. Maybe it’s Eliza or Alex. They both had popped their heads in earlier in the night. But the house is mostly quiet now, so she hardly breathes until she hears Kara’s whispers. “Lena? It’s me. Kara.” 

An uncharacteristic giggle bubbles out as she climbs off the pullout couch and slides down the door to be as close to her future wife as she can be. “I know it’s you. You don’t have to tell me every time. I’d know your voice anywhere, Supergirl.” Her tone turns teasing, immediately relaxed at the sound of Kara’s voice. She feels centered once again. “What are you doing? You shouldn’t be here.” 

She hears a huff followed by a soft thump. Lena’s sure Kara just let her head flop against the door. At least she didn’t put a hole in it. There was no way they could explain that to Eliza. “I miss you.” It comes out in a half whine that makes Lena’s lips curl up into a wide smile. A smile that _almost_ rivals the way Kara beams at Lena when she sees her. “Are you okay? I heard your heart rate pick up. Did something happen?” The words come in a rush and it takes Lena a second to process it all.

It’s her turn to let her head fall back on the door. “I was thinking about my life before you. How it was so bleak and the only thing I ever wanted to be was good. And then you showed up in my office with Clark and decided to give me a chance despite my last name.” She swallows hard and rubs at her eyes hard until the burn disappears. She won’t cry. Not now. 

“Lena?” 

She clears her throat. “I’m here, darling.” The pet name slips out of her lips so easily and she has an overwhelming urge to open the door and climb into Kara’s lap. “You believed in me even when I didn’t. Never gave up on me even when I gave up on myself. You loved me when I felt unlovable. You make me actually _believe_ I’m good. I don’t look in the mirror and doubt. Not as much as before anyway.” Her eyes and throat betray her again with a tightening and another rush of heat. 

When she stops again, she can hear Kara moving on the other side of the door. “Babe?” She somehow knows, even without x-ray vision, that Kara’s turned and laid her forehead against the door. “You’re making it really hard not to open this door.” Lena swears she can hear the emotion thick on her girlfriend’s tongue. It makes her eyes burn harder until her vision clouds. “Lena.” 

“I’m here. I’m here.” The repetition comes out almost choked, but somehow she recovers. She swallows down the sob. She’s happy. She’s so overwhelmingly happy that she doesn’t know what to do with it. So, she moves onto her knees and shuffles around and presses her forehead to the door. “I love you.” It comes out soft, but she knows without a doubt that Kara heard it. “I love you more than anything else in this universe.” Her voice cracks and betrays her and she _knows_ Kara is itching to rip the door off the hinges and pull her into a tight hug. 

“I don’t know how couples do this. How can they stand to be away from each other the night before the wedding?” The desperation in Kara’s tone makes her heart ramp up once again. “I hate it.” 

Lena actually laughs and then brings up her palm to place against the door. It’s watery and low, but it’s enough to break her from her daze. “I hate it too. Do you know how hard it is to not open the door and crawl in your lap?” Those thoughts were supposed to stay private, but Lena can’t help herself. She can never help herself around Kara. Her heart blooms every time she sees her or hears her voice. 

A groan seeps underneath the door and Lena laughs again — this time less watery. “You can’t say stuff like that, Lena.” The smile appears once again on her face, cheeks hurting as she imagines the pout on her fiancé’s lips. “Do you know how easily I could rip this door off? What if we put on blindfolds? I think the rules mean we can’t _see_ each other. They never said anything about touching. Also, since when do we actually follow the rules? This seems really stupid. I know I get to see you every night for the rest of our lives after tomorrow, but what about now?”

She considers it. She really considers it, her nose crinkling as she tries to recall _exactly_ what Eliza and Alex said. Sam had threatened them both if they tried to break the rules before she was pulled upstairs by the older Danvers sister. They only specified no seeing. She’s sure of that and Lena Luthor is rarely wrong about anything. “Okay.” Before she can continue, she hears Kara scamper up. “Wait. Sit back down. We need rules. I know you.” 

She hears shuffling and then a muffled “fine”. Another sigh before she clears her throat. “Okay, what are the rules? I want to feel you already.”

Heat pools in Lena’s belly when Kara says it. It coils tightly in her belly and she swears she might die here on the Danvers’ study floor with her fingers curled into tight fists. She exhales and feels the way her cheeks burn hotly in the dark room. She swallows and finally her tongue doesn’t feel so thick. “No peeking. No using your x-ray vision. It’s not fair. If I can’t see you, then you can’t see me. I don’t want to break the rules completely or start off our marriage on the wrong foot.” She’s rambling, hands shaking and suddenly nervous. “Go find a blindfold and I’ll do the same.”

“Hey, Lena? Nothing could ever make our marriage start on the wrong foot. The rules are stupid. Me and you are forever. Quantum entanglement, remember? But I’ll be right back.” Before Lena can respond or bask in the warmth of Kara’s words, she’s gone at super speed. She loves the way her personal hero can go from sincere to excited puppy in one second flat. 

Lena moves to turn on the small lamp on the desk in the corner of the room. She searches until she finds the Supergirl t-shirt Alex got her almost two years ago. Kara steals it regularly so her scent still lingers on it. Bringing it to her face, she inhales deeply and warmth fills her entire body. Kara is her center. She elevates Lena, never takes away or shadows her. She may be Supergirl, but Lena never feels less than. Not anymore. 

“If you’re done smelling my clothes, maybe you can come and open this door. I’m ready and I’m not sure how much longer I can stand out here patiently.” She almost startles, but instead finds herself laughing as she ties the shirt snuggly around her head. Pushing the shirt over her eyes to make sure she can’t cheat, she blindly makes her way towards the door. Her fingers struggle to find the doorknob. “A little down and to the left. And no, I won’t cheat. I’m only helping.”

She follows the guidance and twists the door open and relief floods her body. It knows she’s in the presence of the sun, the love of her life. With a step forward, she immediately presses herself against Kara and sighs in relief. Her arms slip around her waist as she lays her head on her shoulder, her lips ghosting across warm skin. She knows she’s in the perfect spot when Kara sucks in a breath and loops her arms around Lena tightly. Her lips skim across the brunette’s temple. 

The arms around Kara’s body loosen, until she’s clutching the oversized t-shirt she’s wearing for bed. Lena muses that it’s one of her NASA or MIT shirts that her girlfriend seems to prefer. “I missed you.” It comes out needy and Lena doesn’t care. She can’t care with the way Kara’s wrapped around her like a safety blanket. “I know it’s only been a few hours, but fuck.” 

The curse earns a soft laugh from Kara. Her fingers tilt Lena’s face up so she can kiss over the blindfold over both eyes, then her nose and each cheek. “Watch that mouth, Ms. Luthor. What would people say?” The words are whispered against the shell of her ear and she feels that lick of heat in her stomach again. 

“Shut up.” The response is airy and light. Almost as if laughter is ready to bubble up at any moment. With Kara around, it’s never too far away. “Are you going to kiss me or are we saving that for the wedding?” She allows one hand to drop Kara’s shirt and move to cradle the side of her face. Her skin is warm like always. Her fingers curl against the blonde’s jaw and her heart starts hammering against her ribcage. _This is love_ , Lena thinks as a smile worms its way back on her lips. 

Kara doesn’t hesitate, not when it comes to kissing Lena. She’s everywhere and nowhere. All her focus is pulled from the rest of the world until all she can feel, smell, hear is Lena. Lena Luthor consumes her in the best way possible and she knows she could never tell her no, not really. If her wife asks for the world, Kara would find a way to give it to her. But her girlfriend doesn’t want the world, she wants a kiss. She may be Kryptonian under a yellow sun, but she’s weak for this woman. It makes her happier than anything else she’s ever experienced and she cries when she watches videos of otters holding hands. 

Finally, their lips touch and Kara feels lightheaded. Lena’s grip on her shirt is rough as she tries to tug the blonde tighter to her. It’s a little desperate and not as chaste as it will be tomorrow in the sand. But it doesn’t matter. It’s messy, all tongue and teeth and want and it’s perfectly them. It’s raw and real. Lips swollen as they try to stay as close together as they can. 

A tiny moan slips out from one of them, it doesn’t matter who, but it’s enough for them to pull apart. Lena immediately trails kisses down Kara’s jaw until she’s snug under her chin. Her lips never stop. Her teeth scrape past her girlfriend’s pulse point until all she can hear is both of their hearts thundering mixed with heavy breathing. She licks at the skin under her teeth. She knows a mark won’t stay. They never do on the Kryptonian’s skin, but it doesn’t stop Lena from trying. 

A few seconds later, she pulls away and sucks huge gulps of air into her lungs. She rises up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to the side of Kara’s mouth. “Sorry, I got a little carried away.” Her cheeks flush a bright pink and she’s glad Kara can’t see her. “I go a little crazy when you’re close.” She whispers it soft enough so only Kara can hear. 

Without any warning, Kara picks her up and cradles her tightly to her body before she slides against the wall outside of the study. She curls Lena to her body until they’re a tangled mess of limbs on the floor. “Never apologize for doing that. Ever. I happen to like it because I feel the same way. You should know that by now.” 

Lena’s breathless. She should be used to it by now — the way Kara lifts her as if she weighs nothing or how she says the most lovely things as if it’s common sense. Not saying a word, she moves to cuddle into her girlfriend. She finds her favorite spot, head on Kara’s shoulder with half her face buried into her neck. It’s always so warm and inviting. She knows if she’s not careful, she’ll be asleep in a few minutes. Usually, that’s a good sign, but tonight she wants to stay up for a little longer in peace with her almost wife. 

The rest of the world doesn’t matter now. Not like it usually does unless there’s a Supergirl emergency. But the night before their wedding, Supergirl’s off duty. It’s just Kara and Lena and the waves lapping at the sand outside. Upstairs, everyone is asleep or should be. Lena takes the opportunity to nuzzle into Kara’s skin with a hum. Her nose presses into the spot behind the blonde’s ear. “I can’t wait to be your wife.” It comes out almost slurred. Just being in this position with Kara wrapped around her isn’t helping her stay awake. Even as she fights it, she knows it’s a game she’ll lose. “Lena Danvers.” A sleepy smile stretches out lazily on her lips. A name that finally can stand for hope and not despair. “Love you, darling.” 

The last statement is half mumbled and Kara knows Lena’s asleep before her mouth has time to close. She knows her girlfriend was fighting it. Sometimes she hates how quickly she falls asleep because all she wants is a few more minutes of just them. It’s a selfish thought, but one she allows herself.

Slipping off her blindfold, she stares at Lena’s face in wonder. Her face is slack and content. Her eyebrows aren’t furrowed together with worry or thinking about the next business meeting. Lena’s at peace in her family home. The first home she’s ever known on Earth. Her throat suddenly feels thick like she can barely swallow. It hurts deep in her chest how much she loves this woman in her arms. The promise she made to her all those years ago on her office couch still stands true. She will always protect Lena Luthor. She will always have her back. And she always make sure she’s worthy of the CEO’s love. 

Picking both of them off the ground, Kara makes sure not to jostle her sleeping girlfriend. She can’t hear anyone else moving in the house. It’s still and peaceful. She carries her to the pull out bed and lays her down gently. She takes off Lena’s blindfold and throws it over her shoulder. She kneels beside the bed before allowed her lips to brush against the brunette’s forehead. “I love you, Lena Luthor. You’re going to be my wife and I’ll be yours. Forever..” Her eyes tear up and she lets out a breathless sob. Her lips find the scar on the outside of Lena’s eye. She pulls away shaking slightly. “I know I cheated, but it was so worth it to see you peaceful.” 

She swallows the lump in her throat. Better to save her tears for tomorrow. Lingering by the desk, she shuts the lights off and listens to the waves crashing into the shore for a few moments. Her eyes never leave her girlfriend’s sleeping form. She knows tomorrow is only the beginning of her life — their lives together. 

Closing the door quietly, she makes her way back up the stairs. Tomorrow they’ll exchange rings and bracelets in front of their friends and family. Tonight, Kara is going to curl around her pillow and pretend it’s Lena until she falls asleep for the last time without a wife. Tomorrow the world changes for the better.


	2. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay, first of all, thank you so much for the sweet comments and all the kudos. it really has made the past few days for me. i edited my own work which means, there are probably mistakes and i'm sorry. i won't bore you with more talk. instead, jump into the wedding ceremony.

Butterflies. Full blown butterflies flutter inside Lena’s stomach. She can’t remember the last time she had them. _A lie. Kara’s eyes drifting to her lips and back up to her eyes. Being pulled into a tight hug while the entire world faded away. Soft lips pressed to her temple with quiet reassurances whispered into her ear. Their first kiss in Kara’s apartment after game night -- Alex walking in because she forgot her leather jacket and promptly turned around and slipped right back out (a text from Alex congratulating Lena for finally figuring it out the next day). Kara spending her first night in Lena’s penthouse because she had an obnoxiously detailed nightmare about Lex escaping and kidnapping Supergirl. Waking up the next morning to the blonde fast asleep with her arm draped around her waist, face slack and comfortable. When she nuzzled into Lena, she swore she could die happy._

A smile settles on her face as the memories swirl around her thoughts. Maybe she could remember each and every time she got butterflies. Each memory somehow ties to Kara. Her fingers idly play with the ring on her finger. It was simple and classically cut. Somehow her girlfriend picked out the perfect ring. The weight reminded her that this was permanent -- _forever_.

More butterflies.

Before she could spiral again, the door behind her opens quietly. She doesn’t bother looking over her shoulder. “Did Kara send you?” She lifts her eyebrow doing her best and failing to not smile widely. 

Sam slinks towards Lena until she’s resting against the wall so she can get a better look at her best friend’s face. “I can’t divulge that information. I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” Her tone dips conspiratorially as she raised her eyebrows. A grin breaks out shortly thereafter. “She may have. But also I’m the maid of honor. I’m _supposed_ to be here, Lena.” She pauses to look over the shorter woman. “How you feeling? Not like Julia Roberts in Runaway Bride, I hope.”  


Lena rolls her eyes and reaches out to shove Sam playfully before her eyes drift back towards the window. Everything is set up. Kara isn’t out on the sand yet, but it looks like almost all their guests have arrived. She can make out Winn and Jess excitedly talking about something. James, unable to help himself, is snapping some shots of the crowd and the set up. J’onn stands close to the altar as he watches the waves crash into the sand. He seems lost in thought and Lena has to look away before she gets teary. She needs to save those for the actual ceremony. 

Sniffling, she finally looks back at her best friend. “I’m glad you’re here. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” A genuine smile flashes before she clears her throat and shakes her head. “The last thing I want to do is run. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this day, Sam.” She swallows and it’s a little more difficult than earlier. 

“Mm, I think I have a little bit of an idea. We’re both in the same boat. Weak for the Danvers sisters.” 

Lena laughs at that and closes her eyes to shake her head. “They both are irresistible in their own ways. I get that.” Without any preamble, she closes the distance between them and wraps Sam into a tight hug. She’s present enough to remember not to ruin her makeup or wrinkle her dress. “Thank you. You never gave up on me either. I’m incredibly lucky to have you by my side.” Taking a step back, she clears her throat _again_ and blinks a few times until she’s sure tears won’t fall. 

Sam is studying her face, her own eyes watery and Lena looks away before she most certainly loses it. “Back at you, Luthor.” The last name is said with such affection that it overwhelms Lena. “You never gave up on me either or have you forgotten? I know National City looks at Supergirl and sees their savior, but the rest of us look at you know how much you fight for us too. You saved the world more than once. I’m only standing here because of you.” Lena wants to curl up and let out every emotion that’s swirling around her body in this moment. She closes her eyes instead and counts to ten. 

Music filters in through the closed window and her eyes snap open. She glances at Sam, the butterflies now a category five hurricane making its way through her insides. Her hands shake slightly and her palms become slick with nerves. “Fuck. It’s really happening? I’m awake?” She suddenly feels like twelve year old Kara, new to Earth and completely overwhelmed by everything -- the voices pounding in her ears, the heartbeats playing like an orchestra inside her head, each touch like fire, strength untethered and unsure how to touch anything without breaking it. Those stories whispered to her under the sheets when the rest of the world was too overwhelming for both of them. Lena understands now, in this moment, a fraction of what Kara feels on a daily basis. _How does she handle it,_ she muses silently to herself. 

Sam turns to look out the window, effectively blocking Lena’s view of the beginning of the ceremony. “Wow,” she whispers. She looks over her shoulder with a goofy grin on her lips. “You’re going to lose it when you see her. And you’re very much awake and lucid.” She turns and pinches Lena on the back of her hand. At the surprised yelp, she chuckles. “See?” 

Even in her heels, Lena can’t see over Sam’s towering frame. All she can make out is the clear blue sky and the sea churning away from the shore. The pain radiates from her hand and she’s glad for it even if she’s glaring at her best friend. “You know if you moved out of the way, I could make that decision for myself. Unless you plan on bruising me further. You can explain to my wife why I was battered at our wedding.” Her gaze holds no heat, in fact, she’s trying not to laugh. 

Anyone else might have shrunk at her tone, but Sam good naturedly just rolls her eyes and ushers Lena from the room. “Out. The music was our cue to get downstairs. If we don’t show up, Alex will hold me personally responsible and I do _not_ want to deal with that. Or maybe she’ll use Ruby to guilt me.” She groans loudly. “I definitely don’t want to deal with that. C’mon, Lena.” 

The butterflies kick up again. In a few minutes, she’ll be in front of Kara and they’ll proclaim their love to each other in front of all the important people in their lives. She doesn’t think about Lillian or Lex. She made peace with her past before Kara kneeled in front of her and slipped the ring onto her finger. Her future was bright enough that she could turn away from the darkness of her past. 

Somewhere along the way, Lena became the sun instead of the moon. She shines bright now. Sometimes it feels like it’s blinding. It’s taken some time to get used to it. 

Her eyes adjust to the sun warming the sand outside. She can’t see much right now and there’s still time. The music for her hasn’t started playing yet. She has a few more moments before everything shifts. She’ll no long be just Lena Luthor. She’ll have a new last name. 

_”You’re brighter and more powerful than the yellow sun. You make me the best version of myself. Supergirl would have been lost and broken without you, Lena Luthor. And Kara Danvers would have disappeared by now. You’re what makes me strong. I’d like to make it a forever sort of thing._

_Kara on one knee, ring box opened on her palm as her eyes shined with unshed tears as she looked up at Lena. Words failed her in that moment and all the brunette could do was sink to her knees in front of her past, present, future and wrap her arms tightly around her neck as tears slipped down her cheeks and made everything taste salty. “You’ve always been a forever kinda thing for me, Kara.”_

_Somewhere in between the shared tears and whispered confessions, the ring made it onto Lena’s finger. She knew in that moment, it would never leave that spot. Not as long as she had a say in it._

Before she can go deeper, Sam and Ruby are in front of her. Her niece wraps her arms tightly around her waist with a happy squeal. “You look so beautiful. You’re totally going to freak when you see Kara.” The girl is practically bouncing from foot to foot in her bridesmaid’s dress. Her cheeks are flush with excitement and the warm air circling outside. The music changes and she looks back at Lena. “That’s my cue. Good luck and try not to trip.” She giggles before grasping her bouquet tightly and steps out onto the back porch.

Sam shakes her head with a soft chuckle. “She’s always giving such sage advice.” Her eyes linger on her daughter as she makes her way down the aisle with careful steps. “You ready? We’re about to do this.” Her eyes settle on Lena with a bright smile and tears brimming. “Don’t look at me. I’m just so fucking happy for you both.” Leaning down, she presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “You got this.” She winks before adjusting her dress, gripping her bouquet tightly like Ruby, and starts down the back steps.

Left alone, she tries not to focus on the way her hands are shaking more visibly now. She’s sure Kara can hear her heartbeat and the thought steadies her. She only wishes she could hear the same -- find that comfort she so badly craves. The band is almost ready for her. The air around her feels electric, crackling against her pale skin. 

Swallowing, she takes a step forward to prepare herself when someone steps from the depths of the house -- Brainy with his hair slicked back in a dapper hairdo. He looks smart and handsome in his tux. He offers his arm to Lena with a smile on his lips. “I was told you needed an escort.” 

She laughs and the tension breaks. Suddenly, the nerves fade away and she’s _ready_. Ready to be Kara’s wife. Ready for Kara to be _her_ wife. Careful with her lipstick, she stretches up to place a soft kiss on Brainy’s cheek. He beams brighter at her. “I told you I needed an escort and you so valiantly agreed to walk me down the aisle.” With shaky fingers, she wipes any traces of the red lipstick off his skin. “Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

She knows sometimes this time is foreign to him. But he tries. He never stops trying. He quickly wiggled his way into Lena’s heart. They could spend hours discussing science. She’ll never forget pushing him to watch Star Wars and then Alien. The whole night her apartment was filled with laughter. It makes sense that he would be the one by her side. In a perfect world, it would be Jack kissing the side of her head and whispering how proud he was of her. But sometimes things happen the way they’re supposed to.

“I might have some clue. I think I had a human emotion after you asked. You call it crying?” He knows the words, but he knows it’ll make Lena smile and for that, she’s grateful. She shoves him playfully before linking her arm with his. “Are you ready, Solo?”

 _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ begins to play and the moment has arrived. She looks up at Brainy, bottom lip quivering. “Never been more ready, Chewie.” The affectionate nicknames tighten the hold on her heart. But before she can lose herself to yet another memory, Brainy squeezes her arm and they start down the aisle. 

At first, Lena can’t see anything. The house inside hasn’t prepared her for the brightness on the beach. She focuses on not tripping down the stairs. Brainy is right there assuring her that nothing will happen as long as he has a say in it. 

Her hands struggle to hold onto the bouquet. But before she can mentally complain about the stupid tradition, they are on the sand. She looks up and Kara is staring straight at her. Time stops for a second, even though she’s still moving on autopilot. Brainy doesn’t allow her to linger in one spot, but she can’t look away from the blonde. Tears cloud her vision and she blinks them back furiously. She needs to see her up close. 

She knows she should look at the guests; smile at them and nod as she walks down the aisle. But she can’t. Nothing can tear her gaze from Kara. Her cheeks are a deep red. Excitement thrums throughout her whole body. She wants to drop Brainy’s arm and run the rest of the way down the aisle. Somehow, her self control reins her back in. The closer they get, the harder it is not to cry. Especially when she sees the fresh tear tracks down Kara’s tanned cheeks. Thank god her eyeliner and mascara are waterproof because she finds herself already weeping. _When did that happen?_

J’onn says a few things, but Lena can’t even hear him. She hasn’t taken her eyes off her fiancé and how beautiful she looks in her white tailored suit. Her eyes run up and down the blonde’s body and the butterflies kick up in her stomach once again. But it’s different than before. She wants Kara, so badly it almost hurts. This woman before her is so stunningly perfect and out of everyone in the universe, she chooses Lena everyday -- day after day with no regrets. 

_This is love_ , Lena thinks for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. 

The ceremony flies by. She barely hears herself as she recites her vows, her eyes never leaving Kara’s face. Every word the blonde says back rattles around in her chest making her dizzy and dangerously in love with the woman before her. The tears don’t stop and she swears she’s never been happier. 

As the Kryptonian slips the wedding band and then bracelet on her wrist, she vaguely hears their friends cheering from their seats. Looking up at Kara, she mouths an _I love you_ which gets repeated back to her almost instantly. J’onn is about to wrap up the ceremony when Lena finally looks away from her wife. _Almost_. “Can you please wrap this up? I want to kiss my wife.” 

The crowd before them whoops and hollers again and even J’onn can’t help but smile. “And with those words, I now present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers. You may kiss your bride, Lena.” He winks at her, but she’s always turned around. Her arms slide over Kara’s broad shoulder and loop around her neck. Words don’t matter, not as her eyes dart from her lips to her eyes. 

Then Lena stretches up to kiss Kara, bodies pressing together underneath the warm sun. The waves crash behind them and their family and friends clap politely. She swears she can hear both Sam and Alex crying. J’onn turns away and Eliza beams from the front row. But only her _wife_ matters in this moment. Lena does her best to keep it chaste, but it’s hard when their mouths slot together and Kara doesn’t hesitate to lick into her mouth. She keens and draws the blonde impossibly closer. When more cheers erupt behind them, Lena steps back to inhale thick, salty gulps of air. Her thumb runs against Kara’s lower lip and her wife playfully bites at it. The flames now lick up her whole body. 

Lena Danvers is adopted all over again in this moment. This time to a family that loves and accepts her the way she is. Never once has anyone here tried to change her. Alex views her as a sister now -- gone are the days of shovel talks and pointed glares and promises that she can make a body disappear if she so much as thinks of breaking Kara’s heart. Eliza’s only ever offered tight hugs and motherly advice. She’s never once made Lena feel like an outsider. Lena believes in motherhood after her first home cooked meal followed by a desperately competitive Monopoly tournament after. When she’s sick, Eliza insists she come up from Midvale to cook the brunette her famous chicken noodle soup. 

This is home. This is love. This is the rest of her life. 

Maybe times will get rough. No one stops trying to kill a Luthor or a Super, but together they can make it through anything. 

The sun sparkles through Kara’s blonde hair and Lena can’t help but kiss her jawline leaving a bright red lipstick mark shining for all to see. Then her hand is clasped and she’s being dragged back down the aisle as everyone cheers again. 

She’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? complaints? i'm not sure what i want to do with the next and final chapter. if you have ideas, leave them in the comments. as always, thank you for reading.


	3. Honeymoon (Waffle Maker Incident)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long with this, but i hope the content makes up for the wait.

The waves crashing outside wake up Lena who can’t remember the last time she’s slept so well. Her limbs ache and scream with use as her cheeks turn a dusty pink with reminders of last night. Kara between her legs, her back arching as her _wife’s_ name echoed against the waves. Fingers mapping every inch of Lena’s skin like it was the first time she’s been explored. (Maybe the month of nothing more than heated kisses had been too much, but well worth it.) No one around for miles so no need to be quiet. Kara made sure to work her vocal cords. 

She stretches hard against the impossibly soft sheets and can’t help a tiny moan that slips from her lips. It isn’t enough to stir the Kryptonian next to her, but Lena can’t help to feel a swell of pride in her chest at still holding Kara’s attention while she’s asleep. But her wife earned her sleep and Lena doesn’t have the heart to wake her up, not yet anyway. 

Snuggling into the warmth for a few more minutes, Lena peppers a few chaste kisses to Kara’s back as she sighs happily between each one. She makes sure to stay still as she worships her personal space heater. Her lips cling to the sun warmed skin and she briefly wonders how she got so lucky. It’s the third day of their honeymoon and Lena’s already thinking about texting Jess to extend their stay at this personal paradise. 

Lost in her thoughts, she almost misses the way her belly grumbles. It seems she can no longer trick her body into staying in bed with Kara. Sustenance is needed if Lena wants to return all the orgasms coaxed out of her last night. Her cheeks heat as she carefully rolls out of bed. She doesn’t bother with a robe. If Kara wakes up, it’ll be a waste of time. She puts on the coffee and heads into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth, Lena’s able to tame the wild curls and pull her hair up into a messy bun. Much safer for cooking than whatever style she’d woken up with. Slipping on the black framed glasses she knows Kara likes so much, she shuts off the light and pads back into their bedroom. Rummaging in the low light, she manages to find one of Kara’s t-shirts and pulls it over her head before exiting. 

The options for breakfast are endless. Lena would never think of going anywhere without the place fully stocked for the apocalypse. Opening the fridge, she stares at the contents while her stomach grumbles at her again unhappily. “Alright, alright. I swear, we get married and you’re worse than her.” The exasperation in her tone was enough to make her roll her eyes at herself. Before she can decide on something to eat, the coffee maker beeps signaling it’s done. Grabbing the biggest mug, Lena fills it before putting the pot back. She takes a tentative sip before resuming her browsing. 

Looking through the cupboards, she feels like she’s at the grocery store. Sticking her head back in the fridge, she grabs a packet of baby carrots and begins to graze. Carrots wouldn’t be enough to sustain her. She can handle an omelette. But she wonders if there were enough eggs to make one for Kara. Deciding against it, she remembers the waffle mix in the pantry. She swears they’d purchased a waffle maker for this place, something Kara insisted on because where else would you make waffles but on your own private island. Unable to find any lie in her logic, Lena purchased the most expensive one. 

Reading the back of the package, she grabs all the ingredients and lines them up on the counter. She rereads the instructions once more to make sure she has everything. Satisfied, she begins to hunt for the waffle maker. She knows it’s somewhere, but it takes a full five minutes to locate its whereabouts. Stray hairs fall out of her bun and she manages to blow them away with a well timed huff. 

It takes a few tries, but Lena’s able to pull the waffle maker from the top shelf of the pantry. Except, she doesn’t plan for the extra weight of the bacon maker Kara insisted they needed and she begins to fall back. All she can think is what a horrible way to go -- waffle maker to the face while her wife lays naked in their bed. She runs a few things through her head, but at least she’s glad that she’s obsessive about paperwork and everything is already in Kara’s name. Lena hopes that the damage to her face isn’t too great so they can have an open casket. 

But the hit never comes. She doesn’t even feel the cold floor against her back. Maybe the waffle maker was heavy enough it took her with one go and she’s immediately gone… Lena breaks from her thoughts by the soft chuckle against the back of her neck. Her body immediately flushes and yearns for more contact. She groans and lets go of the waffle maker now safely in her wife’s grip. “Show off.” The words hold no heat as she leans back into Kara. “I had it handled.” 

Another chuckle with the ghosting of lips against her pale skin. “Oh, yeah? I didn’t just save your life. Again?” 

The arrogance makes Lena wet and she hates it. She hates her body and how it betrays her at every turn. It’s also unfair how her heart rate picks up. With all her strength, she extracts herself from Kara’s arms and shoves her lightly. “I’d hardly say you saved my life.” She had, but Lena’s not about to allow her wife’s ego to grow anymore than it has in the last few days. “But thank you.” She plants a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek before moving away from her. She knows the Kryptonian will try to grab at her if she’s not quick on her feet. 

“All part of the job.” Lena points to the counter and Kara happily places the waffle maker down before flexing her biceps. “I have to keep these bad boys in shape, so thank _you_.” She grins in an adorable way that makes it _almost_ impossible for Lena to resist.

She shakes her head quickly. “No. Nope. You don’t get to sweep in here and save my life and then smile at me like that. I’m making us breakfast and you won’t distract me.” Lena knows to look away, that the longer she looks at Kara, the more dangerous it is and yet… Kara pouts at her and she feels her insides turn to jelly. It’s unfair. “Don’t. No, no.” She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. “I want to make my wife breakfast and I’m going to make her breakfast, so stop pouting.” 

Counting to five, she reopens her eyes pleased to see that Kara _can_ follow directions when she wants to. The pout has disappeared, but there’s still something mischievous in her wife’s eyes. “Am I allowed to sit here and watch or is that also off limits? You make a lot of rules for someone who can’t even look at me for more than five seconds.” 

There’s that disarming smile again and Lena swears she falls in love all over again. She thinks grips the counter for a second and knows that Kara is beaming harder than before. She refuses to look at her as she grabs a bowl to mix all the waffle ingredients. “Do you want to get the bacon started? There’s a whole slab in the fridge. Just don’t eat half of it before the waffles are ready.” Her tone is accusatory as she finally looks up. Kara, for her part, has the dignity to at least look a little guilty. “One piece, babe. That’s it.” 

The pure joy that flickers across her wife’s face is enough to make Lena smile as she adds the dry ingredients to the bowl. The arms around her waist and loud, obnoxious kiss to her cheek make her actually giggle. She hates how easily the Kryptonian is able to disarm her. “Have I told you that you’re the best wife in the world?” 

Lena rolls her eyes, but leans back in Kara. It’s enough for her wife to tighten her hold. She doesn’t stop preparing the waffle batter. They have all day to make breakfast. No rush. “Not today you haven’t.” She turns her head to press a kiss to Kara’s jaw. 

“You’re the best wife in the whole universe. You’re out of this world.”

The stupid laugh that follows makes Lena’s stomach flip. To anyone else, it might cause an eye roll or a shoe thrown (Alex at their last game night after Kara laughed far too hard at her own cheesy pun), but it’s home and all for her. Placing the baking soda back on the counter, she turns in Kara’s arms and pulls her down into their first proper kiss of the morning. “You’re an idiot, but I’m glad you’re my idiot, Mrs. Danvers.” 

With a squeal, Lena is lifted to a clean part of the counter where she immediately wraps her legs around Kara’s torso. “You know, there are so many reasons and factors we shouldn’t be together, but I thank Rao every single day for putting you in my orbit.” The moment draws serious and Lena feels her eyes well up with tears. “It makes me believe that everything happens for a reason. All the bad and the good together brought us together. I might wear the suit, but you’re the strength behind it.” 

A watery laugh bubbles up between them as Lena wipes at her eyes and kisses Kara’s forehead. “You are such a sap, Supergirl.” She says each word with such reverence it sounds like a prayer. “All I wanted to do was make you waffles and here you are making me fall in love with you all over again. It’s unfair.” 

“I saved your life. I’m allowed. If memory serves correct, you almost were a victim to the waffle maker.” 

Lena groans before pulling Kara into another kiss. It was better to keep her wife’s mouth busy in this manner than to allow her to speak. One kiss turns into two which turns into three and Lena’s sure she needs air in her lungs, but she’s too dizzy to care. When they finally pull apart, she’s drunk on Kara and the idea of cooking seems so stupid. What was she thinking getting out of bed when her wife kisses her like that? 

Air filling her lungs, Lena trails her lips along Kara’s jaw ready for another heated make out session, when her stomach betrays her. It’s unlike anything she’s ever heard and she feels instantly betrayed. “Well, fuck.” She sighs and buries her face into Kara’s neck and exhales softly into her skin. 

“Mm. After breakfast it seems.” Lena can hear the smile in her voice and only bites as a response. “I’m a friend, not food, Lena.” She bites down hard and laughs when Kara swings her off the counter and places her gentle on the floor. “You’re lucky I don’t bruise or we would be having a talk about this.” 

Lena shrugs as she heads back for the waffle mix. She playfully swats at Kara’s ass before whistling to herself. “I don’t smell bacon. What good is your superspeed if you don’t put it to use in times of great need?” 

“You’re so lucky I love you or you’d be paying for that.” Even with that said, Kara moves with grace as she moves around the kitchen. Her mind now fully on the task at hand, Lena finally relaxes. 

It doesn’t take long for the waffle maker to be heated and greased. The smell of breakfast now heavy in the kitchen, Lena realizes she has so many more mornings like this. Both of them working in tandem to start a brand new day. Together, always together. 

She glances over at Kara who sneaks a piece of bacon. Half of it hanging out of her mouth when her eyes meet Lena’s. Pink dusts the apples of her cheeks and Lena doesn’t hesitate to close the space between them. She tugs the bacon from between her lips and slips it into her own mouth. “I told you one.”

Kara’s on her immediately, hand cupping the back of her head as she pulls her into a kiss. “You know I can’t ever stop at one.” Lena’s giggles fill the room and she swears she’s never felt so light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of turning this into just a bunch of one shots of their married life. maybe i'll even take prompts. if you're into that idea, let me know?


	4. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here's another chapter. i felt inspired after i saw [this gifset](http://wonderswoman.tumblr.com/post/181164467064/insp) on tumblr and couldn't help myself. i also want to say thank you for all the comments and kudos. it really made me feel warm and fuzzy during this holiday season.

Works stops for no one, especially not Lena Luthor, L-Corp CEO. Almost a month off between the wedding and honeymoon seemed like a fever dream -- far too much time off for someone who barely knows the word _relax_. But Sam stepped up with the promise of not running L-Corp into the ground and that Lena _deserves_ this time off away from National City with Kara. Lena knows that Kara had something to do with it, but secretly she’s glad. 

But now, with vacation still heavy in her bones as she stares out of her office windows and out at her city, she wishes for a few more weeks away from these four walls. It’s only something she mumbled into Kara’s shoulder as she carried her to bed the night before -- sleep heavy on her tongue as the words slipped out like a whine. It’s the only thing she’ll allow herself because Lena knows she’s incredibly lucky to have the time off that she did. It wouldn’t be possible without her family, the one she chose and built. 

With a petulant huff, she places her fingers on the glass and looks towards the sky. Kara’s probably in the weekly CatCo meeting with James or catching up on gossip. Most likely, she’s regaling the office with tales from their honeymoon -- the PG memories. “Miss you,” she whispers to no one in particular. A part of her hopes Kara can hear it and smiles warmly before delving back into the story about the dolphins outside their balcony. 

A knock on the doorframe pulls her from her thoughts and for a brief second her heartbeat upticks in the frantic way it does whenever Kara’s around. But, it’s only Sam. 

Her best friend seems to catch the look of disappointment and laughs. “Wow, you’ve been gone a whole three weeks and that’s the look I get. I’ve been here slaving away making sure L-Corp is still standing and you give me that? Complete bullshit.” 

Sam’s eyes sparkle with warmth and Lena can’t help that smile that finds her own lips. “Oh, fuck off. I’m a newlywed. I’m allowed to be disappointed by your presence.” She raises an eyebrow before pouring both of them a glass of water from the decanter at the bar. She hands off the extra glass to Sam before speaking again. “Thank you though. It looks like my faith in you wasn’t misplaced.” The teasing is easy between them.

The words cause an eye roll from Sam who drains the water with one swift gulp. “Next time, I’m burning it to the ground just for fun.” Placing the glass down, she pulls Lena into a tight hug and kisses her cheek before pulling away. “I did miss you though. Ruby even more. Do you know how many times I had to stop her from FaceTiming you both? A nightmare.” 

Laughter echoes off the walls as Lena wipes at her eyes. “Thank you, mostly for that. She would have probably been scarred for life. Kara always forgets to check if we’re clothed before she answers. Ask poor Brainy.” 

“I’ll pass on asking. He will tell me in full detail and I’ll be alright not knowing. You look good though. I’ve never seen you so… glowy. Not even after she proposed.” 

Lena flushes and glances back out the window still hoping to catch a glimpse of her wife. “It’s a wonder what time away with the love of your life does for your own personal glow.” Turning back to Sam, she smiles softly. “Speaking of, Kara and I both owe you and Alex. Next time you want to get away we take full babysitting responsibility of Ruby.”

A flush finds Sam’s tan skin as she clears her throat and readjusts her posture. “Alright, perfect. We’ll definitely take you up on it. There’s only so many times we can try to coerce Ruby to a sleepover. She’s getting suspicious and I don’t like when she’s suspicious. It leads to trouble.” 

“Trust me, I know all too well.” 

Sam’s phone beeps in her suit pocket and she pulls it out to read the message she received. A frown tugs at the corner of her lips before she looks up to meet Lena’s inquisitive look. “HR needs me to go over some paperwork. No rest for the wicked.” She pockets her phone and sighs. “Girls night sometime this week?” Lena nods and Sam finally breaks into another grin. “Perfect. You look great by the way. Keep it up. I’ll text you later, okay?”

Lena shoos her away with a smile and shake of her head. Work isn’t so bad when her best friend makes her feel sane. No matter how much she wishes she was still stretched out in bed with Kara, it’s nice to miss her a little. 

Her tablet lights up on her desk. She reaches down and groans when she notices it’s Sam telling her not to fuck on all the files she left neatly piled on her desk. After sending back an infinite amount of middle finger emojis, she goes back to the window to look at the National City skyline. Still no sign of Supergirl which in reality is a good thing. It means no trouble. It means Kara home on time. It means a heated makeout session on their couch with no chance of an interruption. 

Running her fingers through her long hair, she sighs softly. It seems to be getting caught in her face too often for her to not get annoyed when she starts to really work. Tilting her head back, she draws her dark hair into a high ponytail. Better. 

Movement near her door garners her attention. “You don’t have to be such a creep, Sam.” She turns and finds not Sam, but Kara; _her_ Kara. Her heart begins to race and she doesn’t care how it makes her wife bite down on her bottom lip while she watches her. Her legs feel like jelly and she doesn’t trust herself to move at all. It seems like Kara is in no rush to move from her spot, apparently happy with her view. “Oh. You.” 

Lena mentally kicks herself for that eloquent response. It reminds her of when she first realized she was in love Kara, the staccato heartbeat each time she caught sight of the reporter. It seems that time has no factor on the way her body reacts to the other woman. 

“Yeah, me.” Kara releases her bottom lip only for it to be pulled into that cocky grin. The one that Lena wants to slap off her face with her own face. If only her legs weren’t rooted to their spot near the window. “I heard you missed me. Then your heart did that thing when you’re thinking about me. Plus, CatCo wants an exclusive about your wedding and honeymoon. I volunteered.” 

Clearing her suddenly desert like throat, Lena tilts her head. “You heard that, huh? A moment of weakness.” She does her best not to break out in a grin, but the way Kara’s leaning against her door frame with her arms crossed in front of her chest makes everything incredibly hard. She can see the veins straining against the muscle and she so badly wants to be pinned to her desk -- Sam’s warning be damned. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she arches an eyebrow. “An exclusive? I’m not sure my wife would be very happy with me if I allowed that.”

Holding up her phone, Kara finally pushes off the frame. “Is that your response? On the record?” 

Lena shrugs, but still doesn’t move.

“Because I’ve already reached your wife for comment and she was more than happy to supply me with all the information I needed.” 

“Was she? What did she say?” Lena flushes and knows that she’s a goner. Whatever Kara wants, she can have. It’s the same reason she bought CatCo all those years ago. Why she bought the island where they spent their honeymoon because Kara loved how the sun felt on her skin. Why she said yes to her proposal while pulling her own ring from her pocket; Kryptonese inscribed on the band.

Kara closes the office door behind her and locks it. “How happy she is. How she can’t stop smiling every time she looks at her hand or wrist. How she’s the luckiest person in the entire universe. Her words.” 

The reporter keeps moving slowly until she’s suddenly in Lena’s space. All she can think to do is take a step back until she’s flush with the floor to ceiling plate glass window. She shudders at the spot she’s put herself in. Kara only stops to shove her phone in her back pocket before once again crowding Lena’s space. She’s warmer than the sun at her back. Lena feels so weak and so strong all at once that her head rushes. 

By sheer force of will, she manages to get a hand up and places it in the center of Kara’s chest. It stops her advance and Lena can finally breathe. Or try at the very least. “You _cannot_ show up here on my first day back and seduce me.” 

Kara’s able to throw a surprised look on her face, but Lena knows her better than that. She can feel the strength beneath her palm and she curls her fingers into the material of her dark blue blouse. She doesn’t pull or push, only gathers it in her fist. “Who said anything about seducing? I came here for a story. It’s work related.” 

With a thump, Lena’s head hits the window and she lets out a sigh. Her will evaporates immediately. “Fuck it.” She tightens her grip on Kara’s blouse and then tugs her wife towards her hard. Lifting her head off the window, she brings their lips together in a fierce and possessive kiss. 

Breaking for air, she licks her lips and groans at her weak will. Her gaze catches the sloppy lipstick now around Kara’s mouth. On anyone else, they’d look like a clown, but on her wife, Lena thinks about slipping into a church and praising a God she’s long ago abandoned.   
“You can have the exclusive as long as you make this meeting worth my while.”

Her wife’s lips curl into a bright smile and she has the audacity to salute Lena before leaning in again. “Anything in the name of journalism.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make a part two with smut. if that happens, i'll up the rating. i'm rusty in that writing sense, but we'll see.


End file.
